


Keep me warm

by FiKate



Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fic, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Jane and Tom finally end up together. Jane and Tom finally get to see the Alps. </p>
<p>Written to a visual prompt of a photograph of a woman holding a heart of snow in her hands. The image is in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Jane was quite sure she had never been this cold before, her hands felt like blocks of ice, but they were in the Alps. It had taken a few years before they could have a proper tour of the Continent but finally there had been the time.

Though now their carriage appeared to have broken down on a road that what was fast disappearing under the snow and Tom and the driver weren’t having any luck moving it, “Perhaps it’s not too far to walk.”

Tom looked up at her with sweat and snow in his hair and sighed and laughed, “It is at least two miles and we will have to leave everything behind.”

Carefully she walked to where he was and moves his hair off his forehead, “Then we had best be going. I believe if I take that case and you that one, we shall have all we need. Tomorrow we can all come back and retrieve what we need.”

Their driver, Arthur, a patient man who had been traveling with them since Paris looked over to Tom who nodded. They had both learned that it’s best not to question Jane and she was being sensible. In the end, they carried slightly more with them as Arthur volunteered to take a few more suitcases so that Jane only needed to manage one. Arthur led the way down the path as Jane and Tom walked beside each other and kept sneaking smiles. After dodging a snowdrift, Tom ended up catching Jane and kissed her as he said, “This wasn’t what I was planning on for this trip.”

Jane kissed him and savored the warmth in his arms, “When have we ever done anything the way it was meant to be?”

“Never and I hope we never do.”


End file.
